


Black Condor

by shivadyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: Ryuji rested a hand on his hip, looking at the state of his boyfriend’s closet. “…Yusuke, babe, I have a question,” he said slowly.





	Black Condor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axellite/gifts).



> wow i sure did make a title that exists. no reference to literally anything ever, obviously. not jun! nope! no yusuke look-a-likes were harmed in the process of this fic.
> 
> anyway i just wanted to get some sort of idea for the voices of these characters so enjoy a mostly meaningless blurb of the boys in the aftermath of persona 5 Plot Stuff (ick)

Ryuji rested a hand on his hip, looking at the state of his boyfriend’s closet. “…Yusuke, babe, I have a question,” he said slowly. A quick glance behind him showed that Yusuke was still covered in paint, as he often ended up when frustrated or hungry or sometimes just bored—god, dating an artist was way more effort than he’d thought…

Yusuke ambled over slowly, looking relaxed and artfully messy. “Hmm? It isn’t a mouse in there, is it? I thought I had relocated them already…” He wrinkled his nose, likely at the thought of mice in general, before leaning forward to wrap an arm around Ryuji’s waist. He slumped against him, chin resting on his shoulder aaaaand definitely smushing paint up against his back. 

Ryuji held his breath, counted to three in his head, and then exhaled slowly. “No mice. But more important than that… you wanted me to stay the night and I don’t have any other threads which was kinda why you directed me to your closet over here, dude, but… I’m kind of wondering what the hell is going on with, uh, all of this. C’mon, man, what even… what even is this crap?” He gestured to it. “Why do you even own a Featherman costume? Do you wear it places? Dude! I need to get pictures, if you wear it places. Can you imagine how pumped Futaba would be?”

Yusuke pressed a kiss to the side of Ryuji’s neck, shutting him up easily. “Futaba gave me it. She said she made it for me. I was honored, even when she requested to take photos. And hoard them.”

Ryuji whistled lowly. “Damn, Inari, she got you good… You realize you gave Futaba of all people blackmail material, right? You’re basically toast.”

“Futaba? Blackmailing me?!” Yusuke twisted away, face turned skyward. “We formed a companionship, one of such fondness that she even allowed me to paint her. Even though she had the doll head covering her head for the first hour and then started complaining before throwing her shoe at the back of my head immediately after… which regretfully ruined my focus and as such, I was unable to continue my painting…” He turned away, clearly just trying to hide that he’d gotten distracted and was trying to remember what his point was. Ryuji abandoned his judgement of the closet and watched him fondly. “But that is not what matters! It was an honor to share such an experience between us, knowing that we had always been on opposite sides for so long-“

“A couple days ago, she called you a stupid head and you were so mortally offended you came crying to me. Not exactly that serious.”

Yusuke sniffed disdainfully. “I think you are embellishing my reaction. I reasonably and calmly sent you a message-“

Ryuji snickered. “It was so long I didn’t even read it all… You talk all stuffy like you’re a high school teacher or somethin’ over the phone.”

Yusuke turned back around, raising a hand to his chest. He had a look like he was mortally offended, eyes wide and mouth turned down into a dramatic frown. “I do no such thing! You love when I message you. Ann told me you even lied about hating the poetry I wrote for you.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. “That’s- that’s different. It makes me feel… I dunno, special.” He looked down at his feet awkwardly, wondering if there was a way to physically grab words out of the air and force them back into his mouth. “Sorry, I’m not gonna be weird or nothin’… promise.”

Yusuke made a noise that kind of resembled a squawking bird, if Ryuji was being honest. Or maybe Morgana when he found out someone ate all the sushi and didn’t save him any. “Stop that immediately!”

Ryuji looked at him in confusion, but then he had his arms full of Yusuke. “Errrrr… sorry? What are you doi-”

Yusuke reached out, trying to grab Ryuji’s face in his hands. Ryuji stumbled back, nearly knocking them both into the closet. “You would not even have me kiss you now?” he asked, kicked puppy look firmly in place.

“You have paint on your hands,” Ryuji muttered. “And now on me. Can we at least get clean first before you shut me up?”

Yusuke sighed so dramatically it was like Ryuji was the one being ridiculous. “I suppose.” He stalked off to grab a towel.

Ryuji dragged off his shirt, glancing at it in disgust. “Gross… smells like oil…” He tossed it aside.

Yusuke returned and quickly wiped them both off, ignoring Ryuji’s attempts to protest at the harsh treatment of his skin when any paint lingered. “If you’re staying the night, we can cuddle. Yes?”

Ryuji patted him on the cheek. “Lemme grab something outta here. We can do whatever the hell you want.” He grabbed something random that looked big enough to fit him and yanked it off the hanger. A quick glance showed him it was a sweater. Looked warm and way too big. He shrugged, yanking it on. “Don’t forget to change, too. I’m not washing paint out of your sheets and I’m not gonna ask Akira to hire you that shifty maid service he was telling you about because c’mon, we both know he learned about it from that Mishima kid and he’s kinda pervy sometimes. Like more than me and that’s saying somethin’.”

Yusuke quickly changed without complaint. “You have been very well-behaved lately. I rarely hear you talk about girls.”

Ryuji wrapped a hand around Yusuke’s arm, dragging him off towards the bed. “Got myself an idiot instead, not gonna worry about girls.” He released him to curl up under the covers, giving him an amused look. “Come on. I said we could cuddle. Get in here.”

Yusuke joined him, allowing Ryuji to pull him close and sighing. “You should wear my clothes more. You look cute in them.”

“…Fuckin’ sap, is what you are.”


End file.
